Llévame contigo
by xamortentiax
Summary: “…Le destruía el corazón alejarse del hombre que amaba. No podía vivir sin él, pero a la vez tampoco podía vivir con él. Sus mundos eran demasiado diferentes.…”Dr&Hr,[COMPLETO].
1. Principio del final

-Vamos, ándate. Quedamos en que sería la última noche.- resonó por toda la habitación una fría voz.

-Draco, juntos podremos contra el mundo, contra tus padres- suplicaba la voz de una triste chica.

_**Qué debo hacer para que te fijes en mí**_

_**Para ganarme tu amor y calmar este dolor**_

_**Pues que no ves que ya no lo puedo ocultar**_

_**Que desearte me hace mal**_

_**Que necesito tu calor.**_

-Olvídalo sangre sucia. Eso es lo que eres, ÁNDATE YA!- vociferó Draco.

La triste muchacha entre lágrimas recogió sus cosas y salió del aula de pociones. Le destruía el corazón alejarse del hombre que amaba. No podía vivir sin él, pero a la vez tampoco podía vivir con él. Sus mundos eran demasiado diferentes.

El chico de cabellos de oro también sufría por aquel adiós. No se imaginaba una vida sin ella, sin sus abrazos, sin sus besos, sin sus caricias, sin Hermione Granger.

_**Y yo daría todo por ti**_

_**Yo por ti podría morir. **_

_**Dime qué otra cosa puedo hacer**_

_**Para derrumbar esta pared**_

_**Que no te deja verme como soy**_

_**Y me prohíbe el paso hacia tu amor**_

_**Dime cómo hacer para lograr**_

_**El poderte un día enamorar**_

_**Dame alguna pista o dirección **_

_**Para conquistar tu corazón **_

_**No puedo más...**_

Lloró, era la primera vez que lo hacía. Seguramente la primera vez que un Malfoy lo hacía. Ellos no tenían sentimientos, pero gracias a aquella chica de cabellos enmarañados Draco había descubierto un mundo lleno de alegría, el sabor de un dulce beso, la protección de un abrazo, el calor de las caricias: el amor.

_**Tal vez será que me queda grande tu amor**_

_**Que mereces algo mejor**_

_**Que el destino me engañó**_

_**Incierto es todo lo que pueda pasar**_

_**Por eso nada voy a esperar**_

_**Te amaré sin condición.**_

Corrió sin rumbo alguno, no podía vivir en ese calvario. La necesitaba para ser feliz, le tenía que decir que la amaba, que no le importaba nada. Pero si lo hacía, ella correría peligro, y no podía dañarla de esa manera. Draco sabía de lo que era capaz su padre... No, debía seguir odiándola, aunque se muriera de amor por ella.

**_Y yo daría todo por ti_**

**_Yo por ti podría morir_**

_**Dime qué otra cosa puedo hacer**_

_**Para derrumbar esta pared**_

_**Que no te deja verme como soy**_

_**Y me prohíbe el paso hacia tu amor**_

_**Dime cómo hacer para lograr**_

_**El poderte un día enamorar**_

_**Dame alguna pista o dirección**_

_**Para conquistar tu corazón**_

**_Por ti podría morir._**

Sus pasos lo llevaron a las orillas del lago, donde fue la primera vez que sus labios con los de Hermione se encontraron. Miró la luna y recordó lo que ella una vez le dijo...

_-Mira Draco, ahí está la luna. La única testigo de nuestro amor. Siempre que la veas recuerda, recuerda que siempre estaremos juntos, que pase lo que pase, te amaré. Si no sucede eso, la luna entristecerá. Verás como se llenará de sangre, no soportará el adiós de lo nuestro, el amor más puro que jamás haya presenciado.-_

Miró otra vez la luna. Se encontraba sola, no había ninguna estrella acompañándola, estaba solitaria, al igual que su vida, y que como sería su existencia por siempre.

Metió su mano al bolsillo y sacó un cortaplumas que llevaba. Observó a todos lados, estaba completamente solo.

-Así es la única forma de terminar con todo. El dolor que llevo no lo soportaré, debo hacerlo, así quizá luego me encuentre con ella- pensó el muchacho.

Apretó con todas sus fuerzas el arma que ocasionaría su final. Miró la luna por última vez, estaba triste, igual que él. Sintió como varias lágrimas rodaban en su mejilla, pero no las limpió.

_**Dime qué otra cosa puedo hacer**_

_**Para derrumbar esta pared**_

_**Que no teja verme como soy**_

_**Y me prohíbe el paso hacia tu amor**_

_**Dime como hacer para lograr**_

_**El poderte un día enamorar**_

_**Dame alguna pista o dirección**_

_**Para conquistar tu corazón**_

_**No puedo más...**_

Era la hora, su hora. Posó su mano con el instrumento junto a su corazón, el cual latía a toda velocidad. Empezó a presionar, y cada momento vivido con Hermione comenzó a pasarse por su cabeza..

"Mañana a las diez", "Te amo, Draco", "No me dejes nunca Hermione", "Nada nos separará"...

No le importaba morir, tarde o temprano se encontraría con ella. Poco a poco comenzó a salir sangre, "Hermione, tenía razón. La luna se vestiría de rojo"... pensó entre suspiros. Su corazón perdía potencia, su respiración se cortaba, su pulso ya no punzaba. Y era cierto, poco a poco la luna tomó un color rojizo, culpable de ser la testigo del amor más maravilloso visto jamás. Comenzó a llover, llover sobre el cuerpo lacio de aquel enamorado chico...


	2. Los recuerdos destrozan

-No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Hermione. Se levantó exaltada. Había soñado algo, pero no sabía qué era. Sus compañeras seguían durmiendo, mientras ella sentía una opresión en su pecho. "Draco", pensó. Pero, qué le importaba? De ahora en adelante debía vivir la vida sin él, aunque sabía que sería imposible. Eran las tres de la mañana, hacía solo una hora había estado con Draco. Se río, de lo estúpida que fue. Cómo era posible haberle creído su amor? Era imposible que tal ser sintiera algo así, su corazón era un témpano. Trató de reír otra vez, pero sabía que no podía. Unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su mejilla. Presionó la almohada contra su cara, no podía, no debía llorar por él. Comenzó a pensar en sus amigos, aquellos fieles compañeros que nunca le fallaban. Recordó cada momento de alegría que vivió, pero entre esos felices momentos, recurrían los recuerdos con Draco.

_**Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida  
me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca digas  
mas me callo y te marchas  
aun tengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día  
de no esconder la heridas que me duelen  
al pensar que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más  
cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar.**_

_-Hermione, no podemos- decía un chico de ojos grises._

_-Draco, confía en mí. El amor vence barreras, por muy grandes y fuertes que sean.- _

_-Pero, tú sabes. Me niego a seguir con esta relación. Simplemente no se puede. Así que mejor márchate y así cada uno seguirá por su lado.- sentenciaba el muchacho con una falsa sonrisa._

_La chica de cabellos enmarañados se iba dolida. Lo amaba tanto, era capaz de dar su vida por él. Draco también la amaba, pero era imposible pensar en un futuro junto a ella, en una vida unidos. Era lo que más anhelaba, pero lo que más lejos de alcance tenía. No quería que se fuera, pero no la podía poner en riesgo. Debía dejarla partir, que fuera feliz con otro, mientras él se quedaba en silencio amándola. _

_**Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte  
me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte  
acomodado en tu pecho hasta que el sol aparezca  
me voy perdiendo en tu aroma  
me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan  
susurrando palabras que llegan  
a este pobre corazón  
voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.**_

_No podía, no la dejaría ir. Ella era todo para él, por ella había aprendido a ser feliz, a mirar la hermosura de los mínimos detalles, a amar. Corrió, corrió en busca de su princesa, debía por lo menos besarla por última vez. No la encontraba, sería así el final? No. No se resignaba a perderla, a dejarla partir. No sin antes decirle que si lo hacía, era por ella. Era increíble que tan solo hace tres días se habían besado bajo el destello del sol. En tres días había descubierto que siempre la había amado, que era dependiente de ella. Sí, quería estar con ella por siempre. Quería saber cómo hacerla feliz, cómo demostrarle su amor, cómo hacerle saber que solo ella le importaba._

_**Me muero por conocerte saber que es lo que piensas**_

_**Abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas**_

_**Que nos quieran abatir sembrar en tus ojos mi mirada**_

_**Cantar contigo al alba**_

_**Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios**_

_**Y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla**_

_**Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir aparcando el miedo a sufrir.**_

_A lo lejos divisó una pequeña figura arrodillada a las orillas del lago. Era ella, que estaba destrozada por aquel falso adiós. Había una luna hermosa y grande iluminando el paisaje, llena de estrellas admirando su belleza. _

_-Hermione!- susurró._

_La chica se dio vuelta. Sorprendida secó sus lágrimas y se levantó._

_-Qué haces aquí? Déjame estar sola- sollozó._

_-No puedo. No puedo dejarte ir, mi corazón no me lo permite, mi cuerpo me lo prohíbe. Simplemente, no puedo, no puedo contra lo que siento por ti.-_

_No se contuvo. Tenía que besarla, sus labios eran un imán para él. La luna brillaba más que nunca, iluminando aquella escena de amor. _

_-Dime que no me dejarán nunca, Hermione- suplicaba el blanquecino muchacho._

_-Nunca, Draco, nunca.-_

_No se reconocía quién era quién. Juntos sus almas se fundían, sus cuerpos se entrelazaban, juntos eran uno solo._

_**Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente  
me muero por intrigarte  
y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte  
sentir cada día ese flechazo  
al verte que más dará lo que diga  
que mas dará lo que piensen si estoy loco es cosa mía  
y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor  
vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.**_

_-Hermione, necesito pedírtelo.- mustiaba Draco mientras se tendían en el pasto, a las orillas del lago._

_-Si?-_

_-Cásate conmigo. A penas salgamos de Hogwarts. Nos iremos lejos, donde nadie ni nada se interponga. Donde tú y yo seamos felices.-_

_-Mira Draco, ahí está la luna. La única testigo de nuestro amor. Siempre que la veas recuerda, recuerda que siempre estaremos juntos, que pase lo que pase, te amaré. Si no sucede eso, la luna entristecerá. Verás como se llenará de sangre, no soportará el adiós de lo nuestro, el amor más puro que jamás haya presenciado.- decía Hermione_

_Draco se sentía feliz, estaría por siempre con ella. La besó, como nunca lo hizo antes. No la podía soltar, era su vicio, mientras más trataba de dejarla, más la requería. _


	3. La triste realidad

-Argh! Pero qué idiota soy!- pensaba Hermione.

No podía dormir, a penas cerraba los ojos haciendo el intento recordaba a Draco.

Se puso unos pantalones y una chaqueta y se fue decidida a dar un paseo. Necesitaba despejarse, encontrar una manera de tirar todo al olvido. Salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y bajó por las escaleras cambiantes. No le importaba si la descubrían infringiendo las reglas, nada le importaba. Llegó a la puerta del Gran Comedor y pensó en entrar, pero no. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco, no quería entrar en aquel lugar en donde miraba todas las mañanas, tardes y noches a la persona causante de su sufrimiento. Decidió salir del castillo, quizás así se encontraría con Hagrid y podría charlar con su híbrido amigo.

-Pero, quién estará despierto a estas hora?- se dijo.

**_Se me fue con el sol, sin hablar sin un adiós  
no recuerdo ni su cara ni su voz.  
Se me fue con timidez, con la luz del anochecer  
ahora sé que no le supe comprender.  
Se me fue sin avisar, no le pude acompañar  
a su cita con la oscuridad   
yo no sé si me extrañó, si al final me perdonó  
sólo sé que ya no está._**

Salió y miró la luna a duras penas, pues llovía a cántaros. Tantos recuerdos le traía, momentos maravillosos que vivió junto a ese hombre. Le extrañó que la luna no estuviera tan radiante como siempre, estaba como triste.

-Ja, claro. Se lo dije a Draco, el momento en que nos separaríamos sucedería esto.- comenzó a reflexionar con lágrimas en la mejilla.

Miró el lago, justo en aquel lugar donde le había comentado lo de la luna. Justo donde habían empezado a vivir ese tortuoso amor.

-Qué demonios...?-

A lo lejos vio un bulto oscuro en las orillas. Temió, pensando en que sería algo malo. Retrocedió tres pasos y dio media vuelta. Iba decidida a regresar al castillo e ir a buscar a la profesora Mcgonagall. Sí, eso haría... Pero algo de dentro de ella la hizo devolverse, debía descubrir qué era eso tendido bajo la lluvia. Se acercó cautelosa, y poco a poco lo extraño comenzó a tomar color. Era una persona, sí eso era. Se podía distinguir una mano tendida, unos pies disueltos, era un cuerpo, pero sin vida.

Su cara se llenó de horror, nunca había visto un muerto de tan cerca y tan sola. Su corazón se contrajo, su respiración se retuvo...

-Draco!.- dijo ahogadamente.

Sí, era él. Por más que quisiera, no estaba equivocada. Ese aroma tan varonil, ese cabello tan reluciente y ese cuerpo tan blanquecino...

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!-

Se abalanzó sobre él. No, no podía estar muerto. Debía ser una broma, sí, eso era. Lo abrazó, su cuerpo estaba congelado, lo miró, su piel tomaba un color azulado. No podía creer lo que veía, no podía y no quería.

-Draco, por favor. No me hagas esto. Despierta- le dijo a las espaldas mientras lo golpeaba.

Al no ver reacción alguna, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Con todas sus fuerzas trató de darlo vuelta. Le costó hacerlo, pero consiguió su propósito. Lo que veía ahora era lo peor. Sí, si era él. Yacía sin vida con un cortaplumas sepultado en su pecho. Comenzó a dolerle el pecho. No podía respirar, aunque tampoco le importaba si no lo hacía. Estaba muerto. No daba señal alguna de vida. La sangre estaba esparcida por todo su cuerpo.

Lo abrazó, no podía creerlo, lo tenía tan cerca de su cuerpo, pero tan lejos de su alma.

-Oh, Draco, no me dejes. No te vayas, sin ti no puedo vivir. Sin ti no respiro, llévame contigo, te lo suplico.- gemía entre un mar de lágrimas.

Sí, debía hacerlo. Si él lo había hecho, ella también. Buscó en sus bolsillos, tratando de encontrar algo que acabase con su vida también. Sin embargo, no había nada más que un pergamino. Posó a Draco en el suelo, y registró sus bolsillos. Nada que la ayudara a parar ese martirio encontró. Solo portaba un pergamino, un pergamino doblado, un pergamino que decía Hermione.

Sin dudarlo un segundo más, lo tomó temblorosa y lo abrió. Secó sus lágrimas, aunque era inútil, porque de sus ojos seguían desprendiéndose millares de lágrimas.

**_Se me fue, tan normal, una tarde, un día más  
tan fugaz que no le pude perdonar.  
Me miró, sonrió, como iba yo a saber  
que tal vez su sonrisa era su adiós._**

_**Se me fue sin avisar, no le pude acompañar  
a su cita con la oscuridad  
yo no sé si me extrañó, si al final me perdonó  
sólo sé que ya no está.**_

_Hermione: _

_No sabes cómo me siento. Ayer tuve que acabar con el motivo de mi vida, con el suceso que ocasionaba mi palpitar, contigo. Debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, aunque significara mi final. No podía exponerte, exponerte a una vida infeliz y en peligro. Te amo tanto, que no podía ocasionarte ese sufrimiento. Eres tan perfecta que cualquiera sería dichoso al estar junto a ti. Aunque créelo, nunca nadie te amará como yo lo hago. Tu perfección me llevó a otro mundo, donde yo podía ser yo, donde aprendí a decir te quiero con una mirada, donde aprendí a amar con solo caricias, donde aprendí a vivir. No sé mi destino, no sé si esta carta llegará a ti, solo sé que siempre, esté donde esté, estés donde estés, te amare como la primera vez. _

_Draco Malfoy._

El corazón de Hermione no podía más. Su existencia sin él no sería vida. Debía encontrarlo, no le importaba morir, no le importaba dejar a sus seres queridos, solo le importaba él, aquel hombre con quien aprendió que si hay amor, nada más vale. Miró el pecho de Draco, aún seguía saliendo sangre. Miró su mano, aún seguía temblando. No lo osciló más. Moriría para pasar al paraíso junto al hombre que amaba, aquel que murió de amor. Poco a poco llevó su mano cerca del pecho de Draco, debía coger el mismo cortaplumas y acabar con su vida...

_**  
Se me fue tan natural  
como río al mar se va  
se me fue de aquí a la eternidad  
yo no sé si me extrañó  
si al final me perdonó  
solo sé que ya no está  
lo que es peor**_

**_no volverá..._**

-Hermione!!!!!!!- chilló una voz.

Era Hagrid, un tipo semigigante, que la miraba horrorizada. Hermione del susto hipó.

-Qué demonios pasó?- gritó el híbrido cuidador de Hogwarts y amigo de Hermione.

-Draco.- a penas podía emitir algún sonido que no fuera un sollozo- Draco se mató.-


	4. Funeral

Hogwarts estaba de luto. Nadie reía, nadie se veía feliz. Era algo extraño quizás para muchos, debido a que Draco no era lo más amigable, pero últimamente había cambiado. Era un muchacho más cortés, más amable, más agradable. Como era de imaginar, todo el colegio se enteró del por qué de su cometer, inclusive sus padres supieron, por lo cual se encargaron de hacerle la vida imposible a una solitaria chica, que lo único que era capaz de hacer era llorar.

**_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

-Vamos Herms, es un día bonito. Estás segura que no quieres ir a dar un paseo?- preguntaba con una falsa alegría un pelirrojo chico.

-No, Ron. Solo déjame sola. Estaré bien.- mentía Hermione.

-Pero Hermione, qué sacas con torturarte así?- preguntaba Harry, su otro mejor amigo.

La triste muchacha se limitó a fulminar al chico con una mirada, con la cual los dos amigos entendieron que se debían ir.

Ya había pasado un mes, pero la pena aumentaba cada vez más. Lugar al que fuese le recordaba a él, todo giraba en torno a él. No podía olvidarlo, no lo haría ni quería. Lo único que anhelaba era estar junto a él, sentir de nuevo esa protección que le brindaba, el calor que le manifestaba cuando tenía frío, lo quería a él. Después de aquel suceso había intentado irse con su adorado Draco, pero nunca le resultó. Siempre llegaba inoportunamente alguien, y era por eso que estaba escasamente sola.

Se sentía sola, aunque estuviese rodeada por centenares de estudiantes. Se sentía triste, aunque el mundo tratara de hacerla feliz. En su alma solo cabía un profundo dolor, que atravesaba desde su dotado cerebro hasta su quebrantado corazón. Nada la animaba a vivir, nada la fortalecía a seguir ahí. Aún recordaba el día del funeral. Todos los alumnos, profesores y también los padres de Draco vestidos de negro. Y él, él ahí, en un ataúd blanco, vestido de negro. Alrededor de dicho cajón se encontraban montones de rosas rojas y blancas. Y ella, ella ahí. Estaba rodeada de sus amigos, pero se sentía sola. Miró al chico, sería la última vez que lo veía. Lo encontró hermoso, más que nunca. Una paz inundante reflejaba su rostro, pero en su boca se distinguía tristeza. Ella lloró, más desconsolada que nunca. Su felicidad se iba, se marchaba para siempre. Nunca más lo vería, nunca más lo besaría, nunca más estaría con él. No entendía por qué la gente no dejaba que se fuera con él, si de todos modos no viviría. Recordó la muerte de Sirius, ahora entendía a Harry. Aunque era evidente que ella sufría más. Cuando Dumbledore comenzó con el discurso, una torrencial lluvia comenzó a caer. Eso le recordó la noche que no lo encontró muerto. Más dolor sentía su corazón, más necesitaba irse con él.

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

Dumbledore había terminado con su discurso. Llegaba la hora del adiós para siempre. El ataúd en donde se encontraba el fallecido chico comenzó a descender lentamente. Muchos lloraban, no todos, pero si lamentaban el suceso. Lucius solo le dirigía una cruda mirada a Hermione, creyéndola culpable de todo. Narcisa, la madre de Draco, lloraba a mares, su único hijo se iba. Comenzó a bajar aún más, Hermione no podía más. Se separó como pudo de todos y se posó sobre el ataúd. Tan cerca estaba aquel muchacho que la había dejado sola, pero a la vez tan lejos. No podía dejarlo ir, sabía que sin él se moriría de todas formas. Muchos alumnos y profesores se abalanzaron sobre ella, debía dejarlo ir.

-Hermione, déjalo.- decía Severus Snape. Era primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre. El grasiento profesor también sufría, su alumno predilecto no estaría más.

Severus abrazó a Hermione, para entregarle su apoyo y para sostenerla. La chica luchaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras poco a poco el cuerpo de su adorado príncipe dejaba de verse.

Harry lloraba, le lastimaba ver así a su amiga. Corrió para ayudar a Snape, el cual se quitó del medio esperando que Potter consolara a su amiga. Así fue como Hermione empezó a ver la partida de aquel chico que le había enseñado a amar, aquel muchacho que la hizo feliz, aquel pequeño que nunca olvidaría.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**_

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me..._**


	5. Alma en pena

-Vamos al gran salón Herms, debes comer aunque sea un poco.- musitaba un angustiado Ron.

Hermione solo se limitó a mirar a su amigo. Aunque ya había pasado un mes del trágico suceso, la pequeña de corazón destrozado sentía como si hubiese sido ayer. No había comido en días, ni siquiera se había levantado, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Los profesores de Hogwarts lo entendían, por lo cual no le habían puesto problemas para faltar a clases.

-Está bien- dijo una abatida Hermione. Así fue como comenzó a descender de su recámara, junto a uno de sus mejores amigos. No había gente en la sala común, solo un muchacho de ojos verde esmeralda. Era Harry, Harry Potter. Al ver a su amiga se sorprendió de lo delgada que estaba, inclusive se veía más arcaica. Fue rápidamente al encuentro con ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Ésta se echó en sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente. O tratando de llorar, la verdad es como emitía gemidos, pero no le caía ninguna lágrima.

Ron miró con perplejidad a su amigo, quien sostenía a la solitaria chica.

**_No estoy acostumbrado. Mi primer día sin ti,  
que aún digo nosotros cuando estoy pesando en ti.  
Cuando terminó el verano todo parecía bien.  
Ahora pienso en todo eso que hablamos sin saber._**

La pequeña Hermione aún no se recomponía, aún le dolía la partida de aquel ángel que la sacó de su monótono entorno. Sentía pena, sí, mucha pena de haberlo dejado partir solo. Sentía mucha rabia, sí, mucha rabia de que él la hubiera dejado sola. Y más aún, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de enfrentar sola al mundo, sin esa persona que la protegía de cuanto mal se le acercara, sentía miedo, miedo de tener que mirar al colegio y todos estos posaran su vista en ella. Sería la primera vez que enfrentaría a todos, pues la última vez que los vio fue para el funeral, segundos antes de desmayarse.

**_Que pronto te marcharías  
sin ninguna explicación.  
Quizás te parezca fácil  
que soporte este dolor._**

-No temas Hermione, nosotros estaremos siempre contigo.- la animaba Harry.

Así fue como a duras penas salieron por el orificio de la sala común. Bajaron sigilosamente las escalas, hasta encontrarse de frente a las puertas del gran comedor. Hermione tiritaba, mientras era sostenido por sus amigos. Ron la abrazó, porque sentía que la chica de cabellos enmarañados se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Sus piernas no la sostenían, a su cerebro no le llegaba aire, su corazón se detenía. Toda la culpa la tenía él, Draco Malfoy. Él la había enamorado para después dejarla sola, él la había hecho suya y prometido una vida juntos para abandonarla. Ella culpaba a él de todo.

Tomó unos minutos para la recompostura de Hermione, y ahí fue cuando Harry abrió las puertas del Gran Salón.

Curiosamente ninguna mirada fue dirigida a Hermione, todos hacían como si ella fuese invisible. Ni siquiera los profesores la miraban, era como si ella no existiera, ella no quería existir.

**_Olvidaste algunas cosas en tu rápido partir  
y ahora son como tesoros que conservo para mi.  
Nunca me dijiste nada a cerca de tu pasión:  
seducir hasta ganarlo y después... decir adiós.  
Sabías que te marcharías sin ninguna explicación.  
Quizás te parezca fácil que soporte este dolor,  
que cargue con tu dolor._**

Se sentó en su puesto habitual. Ni siquiera sus más cercanos la miraban, lo cual estaba sumamente agradecida, no quería ser el centro de atención.

Comenzó a desayunar, no tenía ganas, pero la verdad es que sentía mucha hambre. Tomo su jugo de calabazas, cuando instantáneamente miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin. A primera impresión le pareció haber visto a Draco sentado ahí, guiñándole un ojo y gesticulando con la boca un "Te amo". Cerró los ojos, sabía que aquello era imposible. Abrió los ojos otra vez, y se encontró con un solitario puesto. Todo había sido una ilusión, un anhelo. Nadie ni nada se encontraba ahí. Miró a los alrededores y se encontró con centenares de Slytherins cabizbajos. Ninguno se reía, ninguno se burlaba de nadie, como era de costumbre. Bebió parte de su jugo de calabazas, le supo a algo sabor a metal. De repente una agria lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Sintió como fueron emanando muchas más. Llevó sus manos a la cara, no quería que nadie la viera. Quería desaparecer de ahí, irse lejos, marcharse junto a aquel muchacho de ojos grisáceos.

_**Porque este es mi primer día sin verte,  
este es mi primer día sin ti.  
Y la habitación se me hace gigante,  
me siento tan pequeño si no estas aquí...  
no lo puedo entender.**_

Harry no sabía qué hacer, Ron tampoco. La verdad es que nadie sabía. Todos estuvieron tratando de animarla durante un mes, pero solo conseguían llantos como respuesta. Todo le recordaba a él, todo giraba en torno a él. De pronto, Hermione sintió como unos brazos la envolvían. Sintió calor, por primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo sentía. Se sintió aliviada, no quería ver quién era la persona causante de esto, quería pensar que era él.

-Hermione, debes venir conmigo- musitó una conocida voz.

La pequeña, aún con los ojos cerrados, no lo podía creer. Sí, era Draco. No cabía duda alguna, por fin se iría con él. Era la primera vez que se sentía feliz desde hace un poco más de un mes.


	6. Un ángel caído del cielo

**_Cómo me apena el verte llorar  
toma mi mano siéntela  
yo te protejo de cualquier cosa  
no llores mas aquí estoy_**

-Hermione! El profesor Dumbledore te habla!- le mustió Ginny ahogadamente.

La pequeña de cabellos enmarañados cayó en su realidad. Era demasiada la necesidad de tocarlo, sentirlo y besarlo, que lo veía en cualquier lado. Miró hacía atrás, esperando una equivocación de Ginny. Pero no, ahí se encontraba un anciano hombre de barbas platinas y nariz encorvada.

-Necesito que me acompañes a mi escritorio, querida.- dijo Albus Dumbledore, el director de la escuela, con un dejo de compasión y ternura reflejado en sus profundos ojos azules.

Hermione lo miró curiosamente, e hizo un ademán de levantarse de su lugar. Pero no consiguió fuerzas para lograr su propósito. Vaciló, bruscamente. Dumbledore la ayudó a levantarse, y tomándola de brazo salieron del gran salón. Nadie dijo nada, mientras caminaban por el trayecto que Hermione conocía muy bien. Iban camino hacía el despacho del director.

Al llegar a los pies de una extraña gárgola posándose en sus pies. Dumbledore pronunció "Bavaroisse de Castañas", y mágicamente la gárgola comenzó a ascender.

Llegaron a la cima y cruzaron el umbral de una obscura puerta. La pequeña, que iba aún tomada del brazo por Albus, miró a los retratos que se encontraban en la sala. En éstos siempre se podían encontrar los ex directores que Hogwarts había tenido, pero extrañamente ahora no había ninguno. Se curvó para mirar a Dumbledore, el cual no correspondía aquella mirada. Todo le parecía muy extraño, aunque viniendo de su director, todo era posible.

-Siéntate- dijo Dumbledore mientras la posaba en una silla delante de su escritorio. Hermione obedeció sin titubear, no quería seguir de pie, no le quedaban fuerzas.

**_Frágil te vez dulce sensual  
quiero abrazarte te protegeré  
esta fusión es irrompible  
no llores mas aquí estoy_**

Dumbledore se sentó en su aposento, mientras q bajo sus extraños anteojos la miraba.

-Hermione, sé que estás mal. Sé cómo te sientes. Te comprendo.- al ver lo afligida que comenzó a ponerse la pequeña cortó en seco su discurso- Bueno, no quiero darte el típico discurso que ya muchos te han dado. Creo que tu inteligencia no se ha esfumado, así que sé que habrás observado que no hay ninguna persona, o espectro, que nos acompañe. No te preocupes por nada, te he traído acá porque creo que debería haber hecho esto desde hace tiempo.

Hermione estaba más confundida que cuando entró. No logró entender y comprender ninguna palabra pronunciada por el viejo hombre. No le importó tampoco, pues debía haber sido otra típica peroración.

**_En mi corazón tu vivirás  
desde hoy será y para siempre amor  
en mi corazón no importa que dirán  
dentro de mi estarás siempre..._**

Siguió pensando en la nada, pero de repente se percató de una ensordecedora bulla que la sacó de su ensimismado mundo. Observó al director, y se llevó la sorpresa de que no se encontraba. Lo buscó por toda la habitación, por lo menos sabía que seguía en aquel despacho. Pero se encontraba completamente sola. Se consternó demasiado, no entendía nada de nada. Tenía miedo, pavor, terror. Últimamente nada bueno le había pasado, no era de esperarse la excepción. Caminó a trancadas hacia la puerta, trató de girar la perilla, y como se lo esperaba, no se abrió. Volvió a su asiento y se aposentó en él. Solo debía esperar, solo eso. Todo pasaría luego...

-Hermione, debes venir conmigo- musitó una conocida voz.

Hermione no lo dudó, hace unos pocos minutos había vivido lo mismo. Se tornó para la anciana cara de Dumbledore, pero al hacerlo su corazón se detuvo en seco. En vez de ver los azules ojos del viejo hombre, se encontró con unos grisáceos que reconocía muy bien. Había visto muchas veces esos ojos que irradiaban ternura, que le demostraban amor, que la hacían sentir segura.

Sí, era él. Draco, su amado y perdido amor. No cabía duda que era él, o si?. Hermione cerró los ojos, temía abrirlos. No quería creer que al frente de ella tenía a su tesoro más preciado, siendo que hace unas semanas lo había visto partir.

Los abrió de nuevo, debía descubrir de qué se trataba todo. Sí, era él. Sin duda alguna era él. Estaba bello, más hermoso que nunca. Una luz especial lo rodeaba, un brillo sobrenatural expandían sus ojos.

-Hermione, no.- dijo Draco mientras veía que los ojos de Hermione se inundaban.- He venido a verte, para ayudarte, hacerte feliz. No quiero que llores más. Nunca más-

Imposible. Saber que en ese momento lo tenía ahí lo hacía imposible. Saber que pronto no lo vería más era destrozador. Su corazón comenzó a detenerse, distorcionadores mareos la abatían.

-Por qué?- dijo ahogadamente.

-Por ti- fue lo único que pudo responder él.

Draco sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su pregunta. Sin duda alguna era el por qué de su suicidio.

-Debía hacerlo Herms. De todos modos moriría. Te amo tanto, que no podía exponerte a un mundo lleno de furiosos mortífagos. Te amo tanto, que no podía vivir sin ti expresando un falso odio. Viendo como tú sufrías por mi indiferencia, viendo como yo volvía a ser el de antes. No podía... Simplemente no podía seguir viviendo este martirio que me tenía entre la espada y la pared. Pero créeme, te amo. Te amé ayer, te amo y te amaré por siempre.-

**_No pueden entender nuestro sentir  
ni confiarán en nuestro proceder  
se que hay diferencias mas por dentro  
somos iguales tú y yo_**

**_En mi corazón tu vivirás  
desde hoy será y para siempre amor_**

Hermione lo rodeó con sus brazos y pudo comprobar que era como sentirlo vivo. Lo tenía de vuelta y no lo dejaría escapar. Nadie se lo impediría, nadie la separaría del amor de su vida.

Draco la tomó por la cintura. La abrazó como la primera vez que lo hizo, cuando le juraba amor eterno bajo la luz de la luna. Se fundieron en un profundo beso, un beso que lo único que demostraba era el amor más puro y verdadero visto jamás.

-Todo está en ti Herms. Tú sabes que siempre contarás con un ángel que te cuidará y protegerá contra todo mal. Pero debes dejarme ir... Debes recordarme, recordar todo el amor que compartimos, pero debes buscar nuevos horizontes que alegren tu existir. El momento que estas viviendo no es vida, es tortura. No quiero verte así, no quiero que por mi culpa estés en esa oscuridad que no te deja ver la luz que te espera. Debes recordarme, pero no atarme a tu vida...

**_No escuches ya más que pueden saber  
si nos queremos mañana y hoy  
entenderán lo sé....  
Talvez el destino te hará pensar  
más la soledad tendrás que aguantar  
entenderán lo sé...._**

-Y tú crees que puedo?!?!?!?!- chilló Hermione.- Crees que mi corazón puede dejar de latir por ti? Acaso crees que me olvidaré de la única persona que he amado?-

-Amor, DEBES hacerlo.- sentenció el aún más blanquecino muchacho.- Acaso tú crees que es lo que quiero? Por mi te llevaría al paraíso conmigo, por mi no te dejaría nunca y partiría una nueva vida donde fuera con tal de estar junto a ti, de besarte, de sentir tu calor. Crees que para mi es justo?!.- terminó vociferando él.

-Llévame, llévame contigo. Draco, por favor- suplicó la pequeña hecha un mar de lágrimas.

**_Aquí siempre  
para ti estaré siempre  
siempre y por siempre_**

**_solo mira a tu lado  
yo estaré siempre._**


	7. La felicidad de la Luna

-No puedo. Tienes una hermosa vida por delante, en la cual serás amada por un hombre que pueda darte lo que yo nunca podría... Una vida feliz.- dijo Draco mientras gimoteaba amargamente.

-Me hablas de felicidad, Draco? Dios mío! Que injusto eres!. Draco, tú muy bien sabes dónde y con quién está mi felicidad. Solamente contigo... con nadie más. Acaso es mucho pedir? Un poco de compasión de tu parte?-

-Entiende, yo por mi daría lo que fuese por llevarte conmigo. Pero si hice lo que hice fue por tu felicidad, no puedo echar todo al desperdicio. Si te llevo conmigo te privaré de las maravillas que te esperan, y no puedo hacerte eso. Pero te juro, Hermione Jane Granger, que te amaré por siempre.

**_Show me the meaning of being lonely  
So many words for the broken heart,  
its hard to see in a crimson love,  
so hard to breath,  
walk with me and maybe  
nights of light so soon become  
wild and free I could feel the sun  
your every wish will be done they tell me_**

-No me digas más eso. Si tanto me amaras como dices no me hubieses dejado sola. Tú muy bien sabías lo que yo sentía por ti. Pero no te importó y te marchaste. Te fuiste dejándome sola en el olvido..-

Dicho esto Hermione cayó al suelo de bruces. Se había desmayado. Draco, en su auxilio, se arrodilló junto a ella y comenzó a zamarrearla en busca de signos vitales. Pero nada, ni siquiera chistaba. Comenzó a preocuparse, no podía ser lo que él pensaba. Posó su oído derecho en el corazón de la desvalida pequeña, y logró escuchar lo que quería. Sus latidos aún estaban prominentes, lo cual quería decir que sus sentimientos más temidos eran erróneos. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, pero se dio cuenta que era peor. Su cuerpo le proporcionaba frío al de su amada, él no tenía calor corporal, él era un espectro que había tomado contextura humana gracias a un hechizo. Lloró de nuevo, no podía creerlo. Pero, cómo era posible? Si al momento de besarla sintió muy bien ese calor ya reconocido que inundaba su cuerpo. No entendía nada. Se encontraba en un mundo desperdiciado de esperanzas. Quería llevársela, quería tenerla por siempre a su lado. Pero no, no debía ser cruel. Debía solo vigilarla y cuidarla desde lo alto, sin importar si se fuera con otro. Pero, cómo podría? Si la amaba tanto! Quería protegerla contra todo mal, hacerla feliz, morir junto a ella. "Ja, ya estoy muerto", dijo sarcásticamente. Dumbledore le había dicho lo que debía hacer.

_-Draco, si te estoy dando esta oportunidad es para que la consueles. Trata de no descontrolarte tú, ella necesita mucha comprensión y explicaciones de parte tuya. Si hago esto es para volver a ver a la señorita Granger que todos conocimos alguna vez. No me agrada y me entristece ver a una Hermione en la penuria, ensimismada en un mundo sin sentido. Así que, te daré media hora. Nada más-_

Hermione no despertaba. Sería así el final de todo? En diez minutos más desaparecería para siempre, sin haberle dicho por última vez cuánto la amaba. Comenzó a llamar a Albus, en busca de auxilio. Pero nada.

_**Show me the meaning of being lonely  
is this the feeling I need to walk with  
tell me why I can't be there where you are  
there's somethin' missin' in my heart  
Verse 2  
Life goes on as it never ends  
eyes of stone observe the trend  
they never say forever gaze, if only,  
beauty roams to an endless love  
there's no control are you with me now  
your every wish will be done they tell me**_

-Hey! Tú, si tú idiota!-

Draco se volcó bruscamente. Miró por todos lados, sin encontrar cuerpo alguno.

-En el cuadro inepto! Eres igual de despistado que mi tataranieto.- gruñía Phineas Nigellus.

-Y usted? Qué demonios hace acá? Qué quiere? – dijo despectivamente Draco.

-Jóvenes de hoy! No tienen modales. Claro, si yo fuese el director to...

-Puede irse?!?!?!?! Me hace perder tiempo!.- vociferó Draco, interrumpiendo al ex director de Hogwarts.

-Idiota. Dumbledore me mandó, porque créeme que yo no ven..

-Puede apurarse?- comenzó a impacientarse el fantasmagórico chico.

-Claro, claro. Y después ni las gracias dan. Solamente me mandó en tu auxilio. Por si tenías preguntas o alguna duda o qué se yo. Me dijo que te había oído llamarlo. Así que dime, en que te puedo ayudar? Aunque créeme no me agr...

-Yo, puedo sentir? Ella, puede sentirme?- lo interrumpió Draco. El tiempo era corto, no debía desaprovecharlo en las barbaries que decía el tatarabuelo de Sirius Black.

-Claro. El hechizo te hizo tomar forma humana. Dejar de ser un espíritu, pero aún así eres frío al tacto. Verás, no todo puede ser perfecto. Si lo fuese, mi estúpido tataranieto Sirius no hubiese mu...

-Cómo puedo despertarla?-

-Qué? Acaso crees que soy medimago? Espera, ya se despertará... Bueno, otra pregunta?

-Sí, la última. Dumbledore está presenciando cada momento o suceso ocurrido acá?- preguntó temeroso el blanquecino, casi platinado, muchacho.

-Claro. No quiere que cometas estupideces. Tú sabes bien para qué viniste acá. Bueno, ahora me voy, debo ir a vigilar la mansión Black.

Phineas había desaparecido. Dumbledore los vigilaba. Hermione no despertaba. Y Draco, desesperado porque el tiempo se agotaba. Miró a sus alrededores, sí, debía llevársela con él. No podía dejarla, no se lo perdonaría jamás. Todo estaba en sus manos. Pero, y si Dumbledore se entrometería? No, no podía hacerlo. Era mucho riesgo. Por otro lado, era privarla de la vida. Pero, ella quería. Se lo había pedido.

Sólo quedaban cinco rapidísimos minutos. Era ahora o nunca. Se paró, sin importar lo que sucediera, y se dirigió al escritorio del anciano. Buscó en los cajones, y nada. No había nada que lo ayudara a llevarse a su princesa a su reino. Se dirigió a una arcaica gaveta situado en un rincón. Comenzó a buscar; libros, bolas de cristal, pergaminos, plumas, una navaja, calderos, plumas, escarabajos embotellados. Un momento, sí! Eso le servía, la navaja. La tomó con su temblorosa mano y corrió junto a su bella amada que yacía aún sin discernimiento. La miró, se veía bellísima. Tocó su mano, en busca de pulso. Tocó su corazón, en busca de latidos. Lamentablemente los había. Pero no por mucho, él haría que fuese así.

-No puedo- se dijo. Le era imposible asesinar a su adorada Hermione. Pero sentía una necesidad de hacerlo, de verla morir y reunirse junto a él en la otra vida. Juntó su mano, sosteniendo la navaja, junto al pecho de Hermione. Comenzó a presionar, pero no. No podía. La soltó. Solo dos minutos le quedaban. Y se iría sin un adiós, sin un beso, ni una caricia. Se iría sin nada.

**_There's no where to run I have no place to go  
surrender my heart body and soul  
how could it be you asking me to feel things you never show_**

-Hazlo. Draco, por favor llévame contigo.- susurró Hermione.

Como un obediente canino que obedece a su amo, el chico de cabellos dorados volvió a adjuntar la navaja al corazón de la chica de cabellos enmarañados.

Poco a poco vio como su amada niña distorsionaba su cara, haciendo una mueca de profundo dolor.

-Hazlo rápido.-

Dumbledore veía todo lo que ocurría, pero no podía impedirlo. El amor que ambos se tenían era demasiado puro, demasiado grande. Miró como la alumna más inteligente que Hogwarts tenía se iba poco a poco. Aunque sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pronunció una leve sonrisa. Sabía que eso era lo que Hermione quería, lo que la podía salvar de aquella tortura que vivía.

-Duele, duele mucho. Pero estoy feliz Draco. Estaremos juntos por siempre. Nada ni nadie nos podrá separar. Nunca, te lo juro. Te seguiré si es necesario más allá de la muerte.- sollozaba una feliz Hermione.

-Te prometo, amor mío, que nunca más te dejaré sola. Nunca más.-

Draco posó sus labios en los de Hermione, esperando el momento final. Sus latidos se hacían la nada, ya no se sentían.

-Oh, Draco. Estoy viendo una luz, tú también la viste?- preguntó sin aliento ya la pequeña.

-No mi vida. No la vi, y tú tampoco la estás viendo aún. Esa luz que ves es la luna.-

-La luna? Pero si no había salido en un mes! Exactamente desde el momento en que tú te fuiste!-

-Qué no entiendes? Estamos juntos. La felicidad de la luna depende de nosotros. Quiere decir, que esta vez esta vez estaremos juntos siempre- dijo Draco llorando, de felicidad.

Y era cierto. Al momento en que Hermione se fue junto a su idolatrado Draco, la luna brilló más que nunca. Era tanto el resplandor que provocaba, que el que la mirase quedaba encandilado. La luna estaba feliz, feliz de ver que los sentimientos más puros existentes jamás, se unirían para siempre.


End file.
